1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a communications protocol, and more particularly to a protocol that transports control, configuration, and/or monitoring data used in a speech enhancement system in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Vehicles may include wireless communication systems. A user may communicate with the wireless communication system through a hard-wired interface or through a wireless interface, which may include a hands-free headset. Such wireless communication systems may include or may be coupled to a noise reduction system. The noise reduction system may include a plurality of noise reduction modules to handle the various acoustic artifacts.
To optimize the noise reduction system, a technician may manually adjust the noise reduction system based on the specific acoustic chamber corresponding to the vehicle or vehicle model. Adjusting the noise reduction system by depressing buttons and indicators on the head-end or noise reduction system may be time consuming and expensive. Once the noise reduction system has been initialized, activating and/or deactivating individual modules may require rebooting of the system, which may be time consuming.